Damon's Quest for Love Part 1
by AlluringBlonde
Summary: This is about Damon's quest for love.


The TVD Love Story

Part I

Things have seem to be more lively in the Salvatore Boarding house since Stefan's return to Mystic Falls. Even though it due to Klaus' orders to guard and protect Elena from anything that could result in her death. Now this has put a damper on Damon's plans for Elena. He had waited so long for Stefan to leave the picture in hopes he can finally be with the one he thinks he is in love with. Damon knows that as long as Stefan is around then there is never a chance for Elena to ever be his. Therefore, he must find a way to prove to Elena that he is right about Stefan losing his humanity for good.

Damon paces back and forth in his room as he hears loud music blasting from downstairs as it interrupts his thoughts, ideas, and plans he has for Elena. He grumbles knowing that Stefan must be playing more games with a group of girls as he feeds from them. This really annoyed Damon, because he would have to clean up Stefan's mess to prevent Elena from seeing the bodies everywhere. He did this due to fear that she might think this was his work to make Stefan look worse then he really is. Damon sighs deeply and heads downstairs to see how bad the mess is this time. He stops at the middle of the stairs seeing a pile of bodies then he grabs them and drags them outside putting them in the pile with the others. Then he comes back in to see Stefan laying on the couch asleep with more bodies on the floor around him. Damon grabs them and takes them outside as well. Then he drenches them with gasoline, and then lights them as they burn.

Damon rolled his eyes as he felt Stefan's presence behind him.

"You made a bigger mess this time, Stefan. Are you trying to get Elena to hate you, me, or both of us or something?," Damon stated with an annoyed tone to his voice.

"Relax, Damon. I'm not trying to do anything of the sorts. All I'm doing is eating and having fun while doing so. You should try that more often, and stop being so uptight," Stefan answered while laughing.

"Elena will be over here soon to visit you, so you better clean up, Stefan," Damon snapped as he walked back into the house leaving Stefan standing there as he cleaned up the rest of the mess.

Damon finished cleaning the house up then walked back up to his room as he looked around and sighed deeply knowing that the only reason Elena is coming over is to see Stefan and not him. He decides to clean himself up anyways, because today maybe the day that Elena will actually be coming over to see him instead of Stefan. Damon takes a shower while thinking about what all he wished he could do with Elena, but then jumps once the images of Elena in his head quickly turned to Katherine. He shakes his head as he gets out of the shower and dries off then gets dressed quickly as a smirk appears on his face as he hears Elena pulling up in the driveway. He makes his way downstairs quickly and opens the door before Elena could even give it one knock. This startles her at first, but then a smile forms across her lips.

"Good morning, Damon," Elena says while smiling sweetly, "is Stefan ready for school?"

Damon then feels his hopes and his heart sink down to the depths of his body as she mentions Stefan, but not one word to him other then 'Good morning, Damon'.

"Morning, Elena. He should be down in a minute or two, but you can come in and wait for him if you like," Damon replies as he offers his hand to her hoping she would take it and not reject it like he felt she would do to him.

Then Damon felt really shocked once he felt Elena's slender hand slide into his as he felt his dead heart jump inside him then leads her over to the living room and helps her sit down on the couch as he sits down beside her. He knew that he could take this opportunity to tell Elena everything since he heard Stefan just getting out of the shower. He took a deep breath as he tried his hardest to hold back this boyish feeling he was having then looked over at Elena as he saw what looked like Katherine from 1864. Damon quickly closed his eyes then re-opened them again to see Elena's smiling face in front of him.

Then he jumps quickly as he hears Elena's soft and very sweet sounding voice. "Damon? Are you alright?"

Then Damon looks back down at Elena and replies, "Yes, Elena. I am fine. I was just thinking about how beautiful you looked today."

"Oh Damon!" Elena giggled like a little girl as she nudged him lightly, "Are you wanting something, 'cause you are never really this nice to me."

Then Damon takes Elena's hands in his as he stares down into her deep chocolate eyes as he feels himself getting nervous knowing that he has to tell her now while Stefan is upstairs.

"Elena...I...," Damon then sighs deeply as hears Stefan interrupting him as he lets go of Elena's hands in defeat for what feels like the billionth time for him.

"Well, are you coming, Elena," Stefan asks her with a smirk on his face?

"You can tell me whatever it is once we get back, Damon," Elena smiled as she hugged him then gets up and leaves with Stefan as they head off to school.

Damon then sits there staring at the floor as he feels himself sinking down further into the couch then grumbles lowly when he hears a very familiar voice behind him. He shakes his head to try and remove all the thoughts and happy feelings he is having all because of this voice. It makes him feel more happier and peaceful then it does when he hears Elena's voice. Damon closes his eyes as he takes in the intoxicating scent that has always memorized him even though he tried to keep it from doing so. He wonders why this voice and scent makes him feel like a little boy much faster, quicker, and lasts forever whenever he hears and smells it.


End file.
